Jewels and Spirit-Guides
The jewels (brilyante) and spirit-guides (gabay-diwa) play a normally overseen yet important role to the world of Encantadia. These are fictional items and characters that diversify plot of this show. They give the Sang'gres powers and support in times of need respectively. The jewel used to be one big diamond called the Jewel of Elements, which was used by Bartimus, Meno, Cassiopea and Aegen to defeat the empire of Etheria. The jewel was then split into four by Cassiopea due to Hathoria's plot to steal it. The four were then distributed to Sapiro (Earth), Lireo (Air), Adamya (Water) and Hathoria (Fire). The Hathors stole the Water Jewel but it was later recovered by Armeo together with the Fire Jewel. Before Armeo died, he entrusted to Raquim the Earth, Water and Fire Jewels so he can give it to Mine-a, holder of the Air Jewel. Mine-a in turn entrusted them to her four daughters: Pirena (fire), Amihan (air), Alena (water) and Danaya (earth). The four jewels travelled to and fro these Sang'gres. At the ending, it is Armea, Alena's daughter who inherits the water jewel due to Alena's death. Amihan, Danaya and Pirena keep their jewels at the ending. Each jewel has one spirit-guide who continues to give it power. Amihan and Lira however have special spirit guides called twin-guides (kambal-diwa)who help and guide them. Jewels All jewels grant the owner the powers of flight, levitation and energy manipulation. The jewels, or the Brilyante, are gemstones which are pivotal to the existence and balance of the world of Encantadia. In each gem resides massive power, and if one falls in the wrong hands, chaos is bound to ensue. Fire Jewel The jewel grants its owner with the power to control fire. If the beholder already has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified, enabling the person to control warmth, light and fire. In this sense, the beholder can intensify sunlight and conjure fire. This fire is sometimes used to create a portal window to see what other people are doing at the time. Fire can also be used as a container of power so that it may be transferred to others. The jewel of fire is connected with the sun, and if it is lost, the sun would refuse to shine, depriving Encantadia of the powers of fire. Owner history Bartimus > Hathoria/Arvak > Armeo > Raquim > Mine-a > Pirena > Hagorn > Pirena Fire Jewel original Owner = Pirena Air Jewel The jewel grants its owner with the power to control the wind. If the beholder has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified, enabling the person to control air, wind and coldness. In this sense, the beholder can change air currents, conjure oxygen in areas without it and transform into air, This wind is sometimes used to send messages to other people. The air jewel can also be used to detect the existence of beings by tracing the sound of their breaths. Amihan used this power twice: first, to find Alena after the latter gave birth to Khalil; and second, to confirm the safety of Cassandra who ventured out with Wahid, Apek, and Wantuk, to Devas. The jewel is interconnected with the very air of Encantadia. Even if it was not shown in the series, it is possible that if it is lost, the air in Encantadia will slowly cease to exist, which is bound to result in death. Owner history Cassiopea > Lireo/Mine-a > Amihan Original and destined owner of the Air Jewel = Amihan Water Jewel The jewel grants its owner with the power to control water. If the beholder has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified, enabling the person to control biosonar, liquids, sea creatures and rain. In this sense, the beholder sings with a magical voice, conjure and alter water and other liquids, shapeshift into flora and fauna which have water habitats and intensify the rain into a storm. Boiling water conveys to Alena that trouble is afoot. Owner history Aegen > Adamya/Imaw > Hathoria/Arvak > Armeo > Raquim > Mine-a > Alena > Pirena > Alena > Hagorn > Danaya > Armea Original and destined owner of the water jewel = Alena Earth Jewel The jewel grants its owner with earth-based powers. If the beholder has this power, its owner's strength is heightened and diversified, enabling the person to control the earth, vegetation and nature. In this sense, the beholder can conjure earthquakes, communicate with plants and animals, shapeshift into any flora or fauna and heal herself. Owner history Meno > Sapiro/Armeo > Raquim > Mine-a > Danaya > (fell into the sea) > Danaya > Avria > Ether> Danaya Original and destined owner of the Earth Jewel = Danaya Jewel spirit-guides Alipato He dwells in the Jewel of Fire and the spirit-guide of fire and has the power to bring back life from the dead as long as the keeper of the Jewel of Fire tells him so. He is played by Filipino actor, Antonio Aquitania. Agua She is the spirit-guide of water and was the one who turned Alena into a water lily that heals those whom she loves and poisons those who are her enemies. She is played by Filipino actress and SexBomb dancer, Sunshine Garcia. Avilan He is the ancestor of the Mulawins, founder of Avila and the spirit-guide of air. He is the only guide not needed to be summoned. It would also appear that he is more of spirit-guide of the Air than the jewel as he can appear whenever he wants to. He has appeared to Amihan already when she was still a child even though she's not yet the keeper of the Jewel of the Air. He also has the ability to become a Mulawin bird. He usually left dark warnings to Amihan by letting one of his feathers fall in front of Amihan. When Danaya was wrongfully banished from Lireo, Avilan watched over her and accompanied her to the mortal realm where he served as her guardian. He is played by Filipino actor, Romnick Sarmienta. Sari-a She is the spirit-guide of earth. Unlike the others, she did not adhere to Danaya. Ether was able to summon her when she had possession of the earth gem and make her an ally against the Sang'gres. Not until Ether was defeated that she called Danaya her lord. She also use Two Arnis Sticks as weapons like Danaya. Even if Danaya does not possess the gem, when Sari-a gets hurt, Danaya gets hurt also. She is played by Filipino actress, Geneva Cruz. Twin-guides Aera Aera served as Amihan's kambal-diwa (twin spirit-guide) when she wished that her body be duplicated to watch over Lira, when she ran away again, and this time, to fulfill her dreams of a peaceful Encantadia while she is at war. Aera shares Amihan's powers of the air. Although Aera is not Amihan, once Aera is hurt so will Amihan. It was mentioned that if Aera dies, Amihan will lose all her powers. Aera sometimes gives more trouble to the Queen of Lireo. However, she proved useful in many situations. She is played by Filipino actress, Margaret Wilson. Aure Little is known about Aure's character but it is clear that she was the Spirit-guide sent by Ynang Reyna to Lira when she was captured by Pirena. She first appeared to the young Sang'gre in the form of a dove. Her presence was a test for Lira to prove her kindness and purity in heart. It was during the conversations with Aure that Lira got the idea of exposing the truth about the nature of Pirena's deceit by sticking a flower behind Pirena's back. When Pirena appeared as Amihan, Lira found out the amazing ability of Pirena to take another person's form. Aure was the spirit-guide who helped Lira discover her real mission in Encantadia. She is played by Filipino actress, Cheska Garcia See also Category:Encantadia Category:Articles lacking sources (Erik9bot)